Jealous
by red.ocean-wind
Summary: An innocent scene lead to another ?


**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Skip Beat!**__

_**Jealous**_

* * *

><p>"OOOAAAHHH !"<p>

"Yes, yes"

"OAAAHH !"

"Hai, hai, mama's coming"

Kyoko walks out of the kitchen to the crib placed in the middle of the living room.

"OOAHHH !"

"Are you hungry, sweety?" She carries the baby out of the crib and sat on the couch. She began to pull at her shirt, revealing her baby blue undergarments.

"There you go, sweety" she said softly and began to breast-feeding their baby, her and Ren's baby. Seeing him make her thoughts of a lot of memories when she was still pregnant. She smiled fondly at the memory.

*click*

Too immersed in her thoughts, Kyoko failed to notice that Ren has come back from work.

"Tadaima," he calls softly.

No answer.

_Strange... _he thought and began to walk into the living room.

And that is when he found Kyoko, still breast-feeding their baby and lost in her thoughts. Ren pulled a chair and set it in front of Kyoko, he began to watch her expressions. _No matter how many time I saw it, she's cute..._ he smiled to himself.

Slowly, his eyes trail down from her face to her jaw, neck, collarbone, and rested at the sight of the baby sucking. Ren suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. _You lucky boy ... ._

Suddenly waking up from her stupor, Kyoko finally noticed Ren. "Welcome home, Ren" she smiled softly, blushing slightly.

Being caught staring at her chest, blushing, Ren quickly turned up and look at Kyoko. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, "I'm home, honey" he smiled with his version of her smile.

_I wonder why he's staring at me... ahh... probably he was watching the baby... Such an affectionate father...I'm lucky to have him as my husband... _she smiled fondly at Ren. Unbeknownst to Kyoko, Ren actually was staring at her chest. He was imagining things he will do to her when their son's finally asleep.

The baby slowly drifted off to sleep, Kyoko began to pull her shirt back to place and carry the baby to his crib. "Ah, Ren, dinner is ready. Let's eat" she said innocently.

"Yeah," he replied darkly, lust evidence in his eyes.

Kyoko suddenly felt goosebumps ran through her spine. _Ehh... What's wrong with him ... ?_ She began to set the food on the table. They ate in silence and Kyoko doing the dishes after dinner. Ren was lounging on the couch when Kyoko walked in with a glass of milk in her hand. The events from earlier suddenly came to his mind, he smirked inwardly. Kyoko walks over the couch and sit beside him, drinking her glass of milk.

"Kyoko, I want my share too."

"Hm?" she looks up at him with white moustache caused by the milk.

He chuckled. _She's really cute..._ "I want my share."

"This?" she held up the half drank milk.

"Yep"

"Then here you go." She said simply, handing the glass up to him.

"Not from there ..."

Kyoko stared at him in confusions. Then suddenly realization hit her.

"Ooh ...! I'm sorry, Ren. I'll get you another glass."

He sighed. _Really... just how dense could she be..._

He leaned forward and licked the white moustache off from around her mouth. She blushed, _What was that for... . _He took the glass from her and drank it. He put the glass down on the table and began to pull her up from the couch. He scoop her up in bridal style, earning a small squeak from Kyoko.

He walks into their bedroom, turned on the light and puts Kyoko on their bed.

"Ren?" Kyoko asked, still confused.

"Hmm ...?" he hummed his response, crawling up her body.

"Ren? " she asked again, blushing at the close distance.

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting my share of milk."

"Milk? Didn't you just drink it?" she furrowed her brows in confusion

"My dear," he touched the centre of her forehead, between her brows. He kissed her chastely.

She blushed, "What was that for?"

He smirked at her, "You're really dense, my dear"

"What do you mean by that?" pouting, she furrowed her brows again, this time in annoyance.

He chuckled at her childish act, in success annoyed her even more. He kissed her again, this time passionately.

"I am getting my share of milk tonight" he repeat.

"Milk? It's in the refrigerator, Ren. What does it has anything related to this? She said, gesturing to the bed with her arms spread wide as if saying 'What are we doing in bed while you want to drink milk?'

He chuckled again. "What I want, dear, is directly from here." He poked at her chest, smiling mischievously.

Realization finally hit her. Blushing furiously, she stuttered, "R..Ren"

"Hmm?" he response from atop her chest, already working on unbuttoning her blouse. "I'm not letting you get away tonight, dear," he smirked with the button of her blouse in between his teeth.

Nodding meekly and blushing furiously, she subdued to her husband.

'_Tonight is going to be a long night...'_ both of them thought at the same time.

* * *

><p>AN : Hello ! First, I would like to thank you who had clicked on this link to read this work of mine. This is my first work, please forgive me for my grammar and spelling error since English is not my mother language. I'm sorry to disappoint you who were expecting a lemon in this story, but I just can't bring myself to write down the lemon ! /  
>Reviews and critics are welcome! :D<p> 


End file.
